Fragile Hearts
by DaGirl
Summary: After learning that he has been suspended, perhaps indefinitely, how does a Randy deal ‎with it? Does everyone backstage really hate him, or is there someone out there for him ‎who still cares?‎
1. Chapter 1

**Fragile Hearts**

After learning that he has been suspended, perhaps indefinitely, how does a Randy deal with it? Does everyone backstage really hate him, or is there someone out there for him who still cares?

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the WWE guys, really, if I did own them why the hell would I be wasting my time writing imaginary stories about them?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He was supposed to lose to Angle tonight, in less than 8 minutes. He was also supposed to act as if his ankle was broken, to make the fans believe that this was the real reason why he would be absent for two months or not. But he knew the truth. He knew that he was suspended, everyone backstage knew that. Even the internet fans knew that. Vince did not keep the suspension as a secret, the news were posted on the official website, to further embarrass the man.

After his match with Kurt was done, and after he did all the acting that he was supposed to do, he headed backstage, head bowed, not daring to look into anyone's eyes. He knew that it could very well be the last time to see those people for real. He could not say goodbye to any of them, because he knew that no one would want to hear what he had to say to them.

Randy sighed and shook his head, depressingly.

He knew that he deserved the suspension; he knew that he deserved the cold treatment that he was getting from everyone. And he also knew that he did not deserve the veterans' respect after all he's done.

He knew exactly that everyone thought that he was good, that he would be the next big thing, and that he would be the future of this business, a business that his family contributed into building over the years. And then, thoughts about his family came running through his mind.

His family was very disappointed in his behavior. They never really liked him to begin with, but with his recent bad behavior backstage, their dislike went to a higher level. He did not dare speaking to his father, after he tarnished the legacy of his own family. He thought that he was a disgrace to such a great family, but then again, he has accomplished more than what his father and his grandfather have accomplished in their entire careers combined.

He was the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in the history of the WWE. He was the sole survivor for the classic Survivor Series match for three consecutive years. He was also the only man in history to win a championship for another man. As seen, he has made history in more ways than his predecessors, and he's proud of it.

The problem is that he started believing too much into his own hype, and that's what happens when you rise to the top so fast. This was all his fault, he messed up, and now, he has to deal with the consequences of his actions.

They all thought that he had mental and social issues, they even wanted to send him to a shrink. He refused to go there, though. He didn't want anyone to know about the secret that he's been keeping for most of his life. He had a reason for why he was acting that way towards everyone, and especially women.

He did not anyone to get too close to him, he didn't want anyone to find out about his secret, because people would either pity him or just start pointing and laughing. He did not need anyone's pity, and he sure as hell did not need people laughing at him all the time.

He tried to stop treating people like shit, he tried stopping himself from saying rude comments to people who didn't even deserve it, but he couldn't. Flashbacks of his past would come resurfacing in his mind. He would try shaking them away, but they just wouldn't go. He knew he needed help, but he didn't want to go to a shrink. He never trusted shrinks for some reason. He knew that he didn't need shrinks, or psychologists – the more professional term, ha! -. He needed someone who could understand him, someone who would listen to his problems and his ranting without interruption and without questioning his actions. But where could he find someone like that? People like that have been a rarity, nowadays.

He sighed again, and headed back to his hotel room. As usual, no one wanted to share a room with him. He was lonely, he had no one to talk to. Even his fiancée, Samantha, left him. He had no one. In his mind, he knew that no one could care less about him, he was sure that all the wrestlers rejoiced after hearing about his suspension, and he couldn't blame them. He brought it up upon himself, and it was time for him to act as an adult, and accept the fact that he was wrong, no matter what reasons were behind his doings, he was still wrong and he deserved to be punished.

He quickly packed his stuff in his bag, and put the hotel key in his pocket. They were in a hotel at Green Bay for the weekly SmackDown taped show. He quickly carried his luggage and headed down to the lobby.

After checking out, the third generation superstar was about to go look for his car in the parking lot, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey Randy!" the voice semi-shouted.

The young stud knew this voice very well. He turned his head in the direction of that voice, and there he naturally found the owner of that melodic voice.

There she was, wearing one of her famous short skirts, with knee-long boots, and one of those revealing tank tops. She had her hair in an elegant bun, but she let two curly strands of her hair fall loosely on her face. She looked as beautiful as ever. She was breathtaking.

Randy snapped out of his train of thoughts, and suddenly wondered why she would be calling him out. Did she care? Or was she going to make fun of him, like everyone has been doing for the past week?

He decided to acknowledge her. He was curious, he wanted to know what exactly she wanted.

"Um, yeah?" he said, uncertainly.

She came nearer, and faced him. He stared at her beautiful hazel eyes, with doubt in his own eyes.

"So..you're leaving, huh?"

"Yes, I am. What's it to you, though? It's not like you care," smooth, Randy. There you go again, treating a beautiful woman like shit yet again. You're still doing it even after knowing about your suspension. He was mentally scolding himself, not noticing what the short brunette was saying.

"Randy, did you hear what I just said?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Sorry, what did you say? And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Well, that was not so bad, was it?

"Yeah, it's alright. I understand what you're going through. Well okay, I don't really understand because I haven't been put into a similar situation, but I can understand why you would be snapping at everyone right now. I just wanted to tell you to take care of yourself. You know, good luck with everything, and hopefully we'll see you back as soon as possible. SmackDown needs you."

She was being sincere, he could see it in her eyes, and that shocked him. So, it looks like someone cares after all? He was happy that someone cared, and he was even happier that SHE, of all people, was the one who cared.

"Thanks, hun. This means a lot to me. But I know I deserve the suspension I got, it's all my fault. But I'm really not that bad, at least I'm not as bad as everyone makes me out to be. Oh well.." he sighed, dejectedly.

"Randy, I know that deep down inside, you're a good person. It's just that maybe you don't know how to express yourself properly? Maybe you're taking out your anger on us? I have the feeling that you're a good person, Randy, really I do..and you know that us, women, are always right so ha!"

"Hahaha, yeah, always right, my ass!"

"Ha, don't push it, Orton."

"Whatever, woman" he chuckled. She always had that effect on him, he was a completely different person when he was around her. It's not like he talked to her all that much, before. But, when would see her, he would start having those strange feelings stirring inside of him. It was nice to engage a civil conversation, even if it was as short as this one thus far, with a woman. It seemed to him that it had been ages, since he has last talked decently to another woman without snapping or insulting her. Of course he would never do that to his beloved female fans, but he did that to his co-workers. And he was very ashamed of himself for repeatedly doing so.

"Look Randy, I just wanted to say goodbye to you for the meanwhile. I know that no one else said bye to you, and I didn't want you to leave us with an even more sore taste in your mouth. I felt like at least someone should be nice to you, no one deserves to be treated like that, it's not like you killed somebody."

_Wow, this woman never ceases to amaze me. _Randy was very flattered by her comments, but he knew that he already knew that he deserved the treatment he was getting from everyone else. But, at least she was nice enough to say a decent goodbye to him, at least she felt that he could be a nice person. He knew that she could be the one who could understand him, or could listen to him. But the problem was if she was willing to, or if her feelings towards him were more than mere sympathy. He couldn't exactly know what exactly she felt for him, and he didn't want to know at this point. He was already too hurt, and he didn't want anyone else to hurt him even more.

"Thanks, you don't know how much I appreciate those words you just said. I thought no one cared about me, but hey, at least a beautiful lady like you, does. What more can a sane man ask for?" _Yeah! I complimented her! Way to go, Randy. I'm being nice now. See? That wasn't hard, wasn't it? But still, she's different than all of those other women._

"It's not a problem, Randy. I meant every single word I said. Well, I better go to pack my bags, because we're leaving tomorrow. I hope to hear from you soon, Randy. Call me if you need anything, I know you have my number, right?"

"Yeah, I still have it. Well, I hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself. Bye!" he waved and watched her going away, then disappearing out of his sight. He sighed. Yes, he had her number. He remembered when she made an appearance in that Lingerie Fashion show on Raw almost two years ago. He can still remember it as if it only happened yesterday. He offered to help her around the Raw locker room, because she had looked to be very shy and very uncertain of herself and it had shown when she was live in front of thousands of viewers. He offered his help and gave her his cell phone number, and in return she gave him hers too. She never called him, though. She was the type of person who would try solving matters into her own hands, without getting help and he admired that.

He sighed yet again. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, but who could blame him?

Randy finally grabbed his luggage and went out of his hotel to find his car, to finally leave that place.

After finding his luxurious convertible BMW (I have no clue what car he has, but let's assume it's a BMW, I love those!), he put all his stuff in the back then hopped right into the car.

He sped off the hotel, leaving everyone and everything behind…even her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Aw come on, tell me you don't know who this not-so mysterious woman is! I literally spelt her name out for you, hehe.

Anyways, yeah, I know this was long but I guess I got carried away. I hope that most of the paragraphs made sense, because I have the tendency of not making much sense at times.

Also, I want to say that I'm a huge fan of Randy's obviously. I know that he did something wrong, that's why he got suspended. I know that, and I'm not trying to make any excuses for him. In this story, though, I'm trying to make a positive picture of him as much as I can. The reason why (you'll later find out) he was being rude, and did whatever he did in my fic, is of course from my imagination! Because if it wasn't from my imagination, then this would just be a report not fiction, right?

Another point is that some of the stuff mentioned in this chapter has been posted on wrestling news sites, not all of it is made up by me and you probably know what I'm talking about. Of course, the stuff reported on the net is never 100 accurate, it could just be totally false, or just pure speculations. Either ways, I used some of the things mentioned in the reports to further my story.

I just felt like explaining myself here, I'm not a blind mark. I know that whatever he did, it must've been wrong because let's face it Vince wouldn't just suspend one of his top stars for nothing, right?

Either ways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I'm not the best writer ever and I wanted you guys (well, girls…) to know that English is not my first language. I tried my best to evade grammatical mistakes as much as I could, but I'm sure that there are still some flaws here and there. Just bear with me, k?

Till next chapter, ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragile Hearts**

I'm sure you all guessed who the mystery woman is, it's none other than Melina! I haven't seen (m)any Melina/Randy fics out there, so I thought about this one being a little more different than the usual Trish/Randy and Stacy/Randy stuff.

Thanks for the reviews so far, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Do we have to go through that again?

Note: Words, or sentences in italics thoughts of people.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He didn't know where he was going. He couldn't go back home, because his family wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. They thought he had tarnished the legacy of the Orton family with his bad behavior; and after hearing about his suspension, it was even worse for them. They didn't want to see him until he fixed his himself up.

He sighed then connected his iPod with the car kit. He turned it on, one of his favorite Metallica songs was playing. He slightly smiled, music served to calm him down and momentarily make him forget about his problems. But this time, it was different. The problems were too overwhelming to be easily forgotten.

Yes, he fucked up. And he fucked up big time. He treated women like shit, because he thought they were all alike. He thought all of them wanted to hurt him, and he had a reason to think that way…he didn't want to think about that reason, because it brought back so many painful memories.

He shook those thoughts out of his head.

"I'm not going to sit there feeling sorry for myself. I need to do something. I can't lose my job. I just can't. I love wrestling too much, it's been in my blood ever since I was little, and I can't give up on all of that now. I have to do something."

But what could he do? Vince McMahon didn't was fed up with his actions. Johnny Ace hated his guts, the wrestlers barely tolerated him. What could he do? His friends aren't his friends anymore. No one wanted anything to do with him, maybe except for HER.

Randy smiled when his thoughts drifted to her.

Melina Perez.

He still couldn't believe that she went out of her way to see goodbye to him. He didn't know that she cared enough to do that, maybe she just felt sorry for him? But what was there to feel sorry for? He was at wrong, and he got punished.

Maybe she just cared? He hoped that was the case.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Green Bay hotel (yeah, I have no clue about any names of hotels there, so I'll just call it that), Melina was sitting on one of the beds of the room she shared with her colleague, Jillian Hall.

"I'm so glad they finally decided to suspend his ass," Jillian exclaimed, happily.

"But don't you think that an indefinite suspension is just too much? Remember, he's one of SmackDown's top stars! And with the injuries of Rey and Kurt, what's going to happen to SmackDown now?" Melina knew that SmackDown's fate was not her top concern, but she didn't want Jillian to know that.

"I'm sure SmackDown will do just fine. It's been through a lot before, I'm sure we'll be able to manage with or without Orton."

"What about Rey and Kurt?"

"Rey has been resting for a week now, he's going to work through that knee injury of his. And as for Kurt, I hope he takes some time off too, then he'll come back as good as ever. And remember, Batista and Ken Kennedy are about to come back too."

"Yeah, you're right….." said an unsure Melina.

"What's up with you, anyways?" asked a curious Jillian.

"Huh? Nothing." _Shit, if she found out about my crush on Randy…I'll be the laughing stock of the whole locker room._

"Hmmm, okay. If you say so," the blonde replied, still not fully convinced.

"Well, it's late. I'm going to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow, so I need all the sleep I can get. Goodnight."

With that, Melina pulled the covers over her, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Night, 'Lina"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 11 pm, and Randy was still driving on a road that he didn't even know. He decided to stop the car for a moment, to think about where he should go.

"Why did I leave the hotel? I could've just stayed there. Where the hell am I going to go now? St.Louis? Nah. Fuck this." Good thing that no one was there, because people would've thought that he was insane, talking to himself like that.

"Think, Randy, think! Ha! 'Randy' and 'think' in the same sentence! The irony!"

He got out of his car and kept pacing back and forth. There were no cars on that road, it was as if it was deserted. The wind was blowing and Randy started feeling cold. He cursed himself for putting in one of his bags. Of course, he couldn't get it out now.

"Damnit, where the hell am I anyways?" He was frustrated. He was lost, and he didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Good thing that I fueled the car this morning, at least I thought ahead for once!"

He got back to his car, and went back to drive to wherever he'll get to.

After an hour, he found some lights flashing, he looked closely and found out that it was a hotel.

"Wooo! Guess I still have some luck, eh?"

He parked his car and got his stuff out of the back, he carried everything and made it to the hotel lobby.

He approached the receptionist and got himself a single room just for that night.

He then got up to his room, and got his stuff there too. He was exhausted, so he quickly hopped in the shower and changed. He went to lie down on his bed, and drifted to sleep from exhaustion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Melina kept tossing and turning in her bed, she just couldn't sleep. She had a lot on her mind. _Why do I like him that way? He's been nothing but an ass to everyone. But he's never been an ass to me._ _He can be a very good person if he wants to, I know he can, it's just that feeling I have. And besides, he was nothing but nice to me, I don't know why me…maybe he likes me too? Nah, I don't think so. No one needs to find out about my crush, I'm sure I'll get showered with tons of lectures about what an ass he is and blah blah blah. But then again, they may be right, and I sure as hell don't want to get hurt again. I need to get rid of those thoughts. I don't even know if Randy likes me back, and I know that my friends won't let me be with him…that's if he ever comes back to the WWE._

Melina tossed those ideas out of her mind, then finally drifted back to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Randy woke up at 9 am, quickly took a shower then changed. He wasn't hungry, so he didn't feel like having breakfast.

He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about what he was going to do next.

"I only booked this room for one night, should I just stay here for a while longer or what?"

"Blah, I'm sick of hotels. I need to stay at someone's place, maybe I should call Dave"

Batista has been injured for months, and has always been one of Randy's closest friends. He wasn't there when Randy's behavior started getting out of hand, so, according to Randy, he should still be cool with him.

Randy grabbed his cell phone and dialed the big man's number.

"Hello?" came the reply of a sleepy Dave.

"Yo, Dave! How's it going man? Did I wake you up?"

"Orton?"

"Yeah, man it's me!"

"What the hell do you want?" Uh oh, a grumpy Batista was never a good thing to deal with.

"Listen. I'm at this hotel near Green Bay. You know I got suspended and shit, so I need somewhere to stay other than in this crappy hotel. So, do you mind if I came over?"

"Yeah, I heard about your suspension. What the hell did you do this time, Orton?"

"I'll tell you about it later, bro. So, what do you say?"

"Okay, fine. Angie and the girls are at their aunt's for two weeks, so yeah you can come over if you want. Now let me go back to sleep."

"Thanks, man. You're the best. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye."

Then Randy heard a click.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least I still got someone to talk to."

He packed his stuff, and headed to the lobby where he checked out. He then drove off to Washington D.C, where his friend resided.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, the SmackDown Divas were having breakfast back at the Green Bay hotel.

"So, where are we heading to, next?" asked Kristal.

"We're going to St.Louis, we're going to spend a few nights there, and then there will be a supershow on Monday." Jillian answered.

"Cool! A super show! We'll get to go out with the other girls!" Kristal was ecstatic, "We're gonna have so much fun."

Melina didn't bother getting herself into their silly conversation, she had a lot of thinking to do.

"Hey Melina, why are you so quiet, girl?" Jillian asked, a little concerned.

"Um, I just have nothing to say?" the short brunette offered.

"Oh come on, you always have something to say. What's on your mind?" Jillian knew that her friend wasn't being herself lately. She didn't know what was wrong with her though, and being the good friend that she was, she intended on finding out what was wrong with her fellow worker.

"Nothing's on my mind, really. I'm gonna go and pack my stuff. We have to go in an hour, you know?"

"Oh yeah! We need to get ready!" Kristal quickly added.

With that, the girls left and went back to their rooms to get ready to leave.

_St.Louis, huh? I wonder if he's going to be there._ _Stop thinking about him, Melina! Gosh! The girls are getting suspicious._

"Here we go again, Melina is in La-la land yet again. You know you've been doing that for a while now? Seriously, what's up with you? Talk to me, I'm your best friend." Jillian was getting more and more suspicious with her friend's behavior. "Thinking about a certain someone? I know that look, girl! So, who's the lucky stud?"

"Jillian, there's nothing going on, and no I'm not thinking about anyone. So, please, just drop it." Melina was getting a little irritated with her friend. She knew that Jillian was only looking out for her, but this was a little too much.

"Okay okay, no need to bite my head off. Geez. I'm just saying that if you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

"I know, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. But there's nothing going on, seriously."

"Okay, if you say so." Jillian wasn't fully convinced, but she decided to drop it for the time being.

_Am I being that obvious? I don't want anyone to find out about my crush. I can't imagine what their reaction would be. But hey, why do I care so much about their reaction anyways? This is my life. I can like whoever the hell I want, right?_

_But Randy? Randy's different…I can't put my finger on what exactly I like about him. He's got that mysterious persona that is so intriguing. All of his asshole tactics are just a façade to hide his true self…Whoa, where am I getting all of this from? I'm really becoming delusional. I don't even know him all that much, all I know is that he's been nothing but nice to me, and that's it._

_Of all people, why did I have to like HIM! _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Will Batista be as friendly as he once was to Randy? Or will he treat him differently?

Will Melina's friends find out about her crush? What will their reaction be?

Will Melina act upon her feelings, or will she just let them pass?

What is going on in Randy's mind? And what is he going to do during his suspension time?

Find out in the next chapters!

Yeah, nothing major happened in this chapter, I know. I promise that the next chapters will be more interesting than that.

Thanks for the reviews I got so far, keep them up!

Till next chapter. Ciao.


End file.
